1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article dispensing systems, such as vending machines and, more particularly, to an article dispensing system that is operable without the requirement of utilizing a foreign object, such as currency or a currency equivalent. The invention is also directed to a method of using an article dispensing system.
2. Background Art
In many different environments, articles are displayed, or otherwise identified, for consumer initiated dispensing. Certain of these systems are commonly identified as “vending machines”. By not requiring active supervision, these systems potentially account for a significant financial return for their operators. The nature of the articles to be dispensed varies widely. As just examples of articles dispensed in this manner are transportation tickets, edible/consumable items, functional items, novelty items, etc.
In a typical dispensing system, the different available articles are identifiable by the consumer either by being viewable through a transparent wall or by reason of there being a depiction or description of the particular article(s) which can be recognized by the consumer. The cost of each article may also be identified. To dispense the desired article(s), the consumer is required to insert either currency or tokens/cards representing currency. Once this is done, the selected article is situated to be removed by the consumer.
While the above types of systems have existed for decades, and have gone through various evolutionary stages, a number of drawbacks are inherent in their generic design. First of all, those systems that require the input of currency often have limitations as to what currency will be accepted. Some require exact change. Some are limited as to the denomination of bill that will be accepted. Often those in the vicinity of a vending machine and desirous of making a purchase, but lacking the required currency, will be incapable of consummating a purchase. The result is that a sale is lost, as a result of which a potential consumer is unsatisfied, and revenue to the system operator is reduced.
Another problem with systems requiring the input of currency is that the currency handling mechanism is often prone to malfunctioning. Bill reading mechanisms are often incapable of reading worn/faded currency. Commonly, systems with the ability to make change malfunction so that either no change, or an inaccurate amount of change, is returned to the consumer. This leads to another level of maintenance and accounting on the part of the system operator who is required to field requests for refunds and process all such transactions. Such a system also inherently encourages fraudulent claims for refunds which may affect the net revenue recoverable for operation of such systems.
Systems that accept and store currency are also prone to being tampered with by thieves. To minimize losses, system owners routinely, regularly remove the currency from systems at each site where they are installed. Aside from the inconvenience and potential expense that may be associated with regular currency removal from these systems, a would-be thief may not be deterred, even if he/she is aware of the fact that currency is regularly removed from the systems, and may inflict damage that accounts for down time and potentially costly repairs to equipment.
Systems that accept tokens or cards in lieu of currency also have drawbacks. Another level of labor is required to produce a token/paper equivalent to the currency and to carry out and monitor the conversion process for the consumers. This requires either that personnel be assigned to perform the conversion function or that another mechanical system be made available for this purpose.
In this industry, a very large volume of sales is lost to potentially willing consumers by reason of the unavailability of currency or tokens/cards to operate dispensing equipment. One environment where the problem is clearly evident is in sporting arenas in which participants are engaged in athletic activities. The participants, often significant in number, are commonly in gear suitable for the specific activity in which they are engaged and do not carry with them foreign articles, such as a wallet, change holder, or any type of token/card that may be utilized in a dispensing system. A dehydrated athlete will commonly walk by vending machines containing refreshments, realizing that he/she has no ability to purchase the same without retrieving currency or a token/card equivalent.
All of the above system limitations lead to a high level of frustration on the part of a potential consumer and a significant loss of revenue to those owning the systems. The vending industry continues to seek out ways to make articles conveniently available to the consuming public in a manner which reliably assures that they will receive the appropriate compensation for each such article dispensed.